


Will You Move In With Me?

by Skamzombie



Series: You Are My Home [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuties, Fluff, Just Lots and Lots of Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: How Isak and Even decided to live together <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey okay so that 1st s4 clip has just made me go crazy and now I can't stop writing little evak living together drabbles so I have just decided to make them into a cute little fluffy series. I really hope you enjoy! <3

Even looked down at the golden haired angel sleeping peacefully in his arms. Isak’s head was pressed against Even’s heart and he could feel his warm breath tickling his neck. Even sighed and caressed Isak’s soft pink cheek. They were both wrapped in a blanket with Isak’s laptop sitting neglected on the corner of the bed. They were in the middle of watching a Nicholas Cage film Isak insisted was “absolutely iconic. The master of film Even I mean it!” before he fell asleep after the first 15 minutes of the movie.

He chuckled lightly, knowing Isak could feel his heart beating against his cheek in his dreams. The thought made Even’s body tingle with warmth from the tips of his toes. As he gazed down at the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on, Even _knew_ that every single thing he was holding in his arms right now was everything that mattered the most to him. Isak was, is, always will be for eternity, everything to Even. His arms wrapped tighter around his sleeping beauty, the world disappearing around him when it dawned on him just how much Isak meant, how much he will always mean.

He continued to stare down at the man of his dreams as Isak made a little sleepy whimper. Even grinned and could not resist it any more. Slowly and gently he leant down and pressed a small tender kiss in between Isak’s eyebrows.

Just like magic Isak moaned himself awake, his arms reaching up to wrap themselves around Even’s neck before he had even opened his eyes.

“Even” he sighed as he opened his eyes and saw the beautiful boy’s face hovering above him, only inches from his.

“mmm yes beautiful?” he replied, kissing the tip of Isak’s nose, making him giggle.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he struggled to sit up in Even’s long arms that refused to let him go.

“oh shit did I fall asleep during the movie?”

Even smiled “yes and I was thankful because it was so much more entertaining”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Ah shut up film snob” he said, finally managing to sit up comfortably, pressed against Even’s chest, arms still wrapped tightly around his small body.

The beautiful laughter in Isak’s ear sent chills down his body and he fought the smile as hard as he could….but not hard enough.

“OH it looks like someone loves this film snob!”

“Nei! Shut up”

Even held onto Isak’s face as he smiled deeply, his eyes staring at his soft lips.

“You love me”

Isak tilted his head and smiled back “So what if I do?”

Even sighed happily and brought him and Isak back down on the bed, his head resting on the pillow, Isak’s back on his heart. “Never leave me.”

Isak smiled dreamily “I won’t….but you” the words drifted off as Even grabbed his phone and checked the time.

“Ah fuck 19:45”

“mmm” Isak agreed.

“I’m late for dinner.”

“Yes”

“I should go”

“You should”

Even looked down at Isak’s soft face, eyes closed but mind awake.

“Or….”

Isak smiled knowingly, his eyes still closed shut.

“Or you could stay”

Even smiled back and leaned down to kiss Isak’s lips.

“Stay. Always stay.”

Isak laughed and grabbed the back of his boyfriends neck before pulling him back down on top of him.

“Good choice Evy”

They kissed deeply until their giggles turned into whispers of devotion.

 

*******

 

“BANG”

Isak woke up to a loud thump from the wall across from him. He looked up half asleep and dazed to see an angry Eskild standing before him in nothing but a towel with hands on his hips.

Isak blinked a few times, trying to process what he was seeing.

“Eskild? What the hell?”

Eskild shook his head “Oh no you don’t ‘Eskild’ me with your adorable doe eyed face. I am so pissed at you Isak.”

Isak groaned and pressed his head against his hand. “What did I do?”

Eskild let out a huff and waved his hands in the air “What did you dooooo???? Are you kidding me! There is no more hot water.”

Isak screwed up his face and scoffed “Really? Eskild how is that my fault.”

“How is that- oh my gosh Isak it’s because since your tall handsome dreamboat- Hey Even” Even waved and smiled as he walked in and sat down next to Isak, kissing him on the cheek.

“Isak we now have 5 people living in a 3 bedroom apartment and I need my beauty routine okay?”

Even nodded while Isak fought off a laugh.

“I swear to god you too should just move in together already” Eskild groaned before retreating from the room and unknowingly leaving a deep silence in his place.

 

Finally after what felt like eternity Isak cleared his throat “so should we maybe go get breakfast I was thinking of tyring that one place in-“

“Isak.” Even interrupted staring down at him with intensity.

Isak stared back “hm?”

“Isak” Even repeated a smile painting his lips, as he stroked his boyfriends cheek.

“Even what is it?” Isak half snapped half moaned as he felt Even’s had roam through his hair.

Even cocked his head “why don’t we?”

Isak squinted his eyes in response.

Even laughed “Move in together silly”

“Wh-what?”

Even pulled back to look at Isak seriously “I mean it. lets move in together.”

Isak laughed “Even-“

Even shook his head and grabbed onto Isak’s hands “no I am serious Isak. I want to live with you. I mean like Eskild just said, we basically do anyway” he chuckled lightly “but baby listen, I fucking love you so much. You are the only thing in my life that makes me feel like it is okay to be me…I can be, hell Isak I can be Even, the real Even around you, and you have no idea how incredible, how important that is. You make me who I am. You make it better.”

Isak smiled “Eveeeeen”

“Come on baby, think about it…no more roommates, no more leaving our underwear in the others bathroom.-“

“It was that one fucking time Even”

“We can do things just like we have always done them, Isak and Even – Minute for minute. You and me.”

Isak smiled and pressed his head against his beautiful blue eyed boy “You and me.”

Even suddenly turned serious, staring at Isak nervously “so….what do you say…will you move in with me?”

Isak rolled his eyes “What do you fucking think you dork?”

Even threw his head back in beautiful laughter before grabbing the back of Isak’s head and rubbing his nose against his own. “I think you love me a loooooot. Kinda embarrassing actually.”

Isak smiled and pushed him away “Asshole”

Even pulled him back against him “not just your asshole baby….I’m also gonna be your roommate.”

“Oh god help me” Isak replied right before he pressed his lips against Even’s and melted in his long warm arms.

Yes Isak thought, he could get used to this.

Even breathed deeply as he watched his sun smile above him and thought the exact same thing.

 


End file.
